


Earn it

by Heartbrokenway



Series: A series of misunderstandings [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: The one where Pete's nosiness gets Frank laid





	Earn it

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've been gone a while
> 
> I've been wanting to get back into writing so i came up with this as sort of a warm up, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (also you dont have to read the first part, it can be read as a standalone if you want)

Frank was sitting in the middle of some café on his second cup of coffee as he waited. To be honest he'd rather be home right now given that it's the weekend so he has the day off and instead of spending his day blissfully doing nothing, he's stuck waiting for Pete. He had texted Frank saying to meet at the café they always go to and that it was urgent.

It couldn't be that urgent since Frank had been sitting here for fifteen minutes and Pete still wasn't there yet. He had even texted Pete a few times asking where he was at but he never got a response. Frank sighed as he concluded that he would wait at most ten more minutes before he left and kicked Pete's ass next time he saw him for wasting his time.

Five minutes had passed before Frank had seen the short dark haired man step through the door.

"Hey, you came!" Pete smiled as he spotted Frank sitting by himself and looking annoyed.

"Yeah you told me it was an emergency." Frank said as he scowled and took another sip of his drink.

"Technically I said was urgent, not an emergency, there's a difference." Pete informed Frank who just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what's so urgent then?"

Pete only smiled. It wasn't a normal smile though, this was his "I know something" face and Frank immediately regrets even coming.

"So how's Gerard?" Pete asked, still smiling as he sat back and watched Frank with this smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine..." Frank answered suspiciously as he watched Pete sit there so obviously wanting to say something but only keeping his mouth shut at the moment to make it more dramatic. Frank went for another sip, he was going to need it to get through this conversation. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh no reason." Pete said casually but of course it was the opposite of casual. "It's just a little birdy told me that someone was one kinky fuck." 

Frank almost spit out his drink. First of all, Pete is saying this way too loud in a public place, and also, _how the fuck did he know?_

"Gerard told you!?" Frank whisper shouted at Pete who was smiling at him with wide eyes when Frank just basically confirmed he was right.

"Of course not." Pete laughed, He was gonna have fun with this. "Mikey told me."

"Mikey knows!?" Frank exclaimed before groaning out loud enough to get a few stares.

"Yeah, Gerard told him." 

"Oh my god I'm gonna kill him." Frank muttered quietly to himself as Pete continued to go on about his knowledge of Frank's sex life.

"Oh come on, it's not like he gave him the details." Pete reasoned. "That's why I called you here today, now I don't want anything too specific, but I have a feeling it has to do with elves-"

"Okay I'm leaving." Frank had heard enough and thought it was time to leave and kill Gerard the second he got home.

"So it was elves!" Pete exclaimed, again getting a couple of confused stares in the process as he watched Frank practically run for the door.

"No it's not fucking elves!" Frank yelled before quickly pushing the door and angrily starting his route back home.

It wasn't that he was genuinely angry at Gerard for telling Mikey, he honestly has no idea how the subject would even be brought up, it was more of the fact that Gerard was going and telling everyone and not asking if Frank was fine with it. To be honest he didn't really care either and it would be fine if they had normal friends, but of course they had the complete opposite. 

If Pete found out what actually happened that night he would never hear the end of it. It's not that he's ashamed of what goes on when they fuck, it's more that as of right now he has nothing on Pete to retaliate insults with so Gerard really fucked him this time.

Gerard had been painting since Frank had left so he already knew that Gerard hadn't moved from his canvas since then. So as soon as he got home he stormed upstairs   
and threw the door open. The first thing he saw was Gerard looking back at the door to see what had interrupted him. He seemed to completely ignore the vaguely annoyed look plastered on Frank's face.

"Oh, hi Frankie." He greeted softly with a cute smile. "Something wrong?"

An 'aww' sound going off inside his head almost made him forget why he came storming up there in the first place, but quickly came back when Pete's voice entered the back of his mind asking about elves.

"No, nothings wrong per se..."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you know how Pete called me saying it was urgent?"

"Oh yeah, so what was the emergency?" Gerard said setting down his palette and fully turned towards Frank.

"Technically it was urgent not an- you know what nevermind, but uh, he did tell me something that I definitely wasn't expecting." Frank said hoping that Gerard would catch his drift, but of course he didn't as he just stared back at him confused and waiting for Frank to go on.

"You talk to Mikey lately?" Frank asked, his tone insinuating something that apparently went over Gerard's head. 

"Yeah I talk to him everyday." Gerard just shrugged.

"Well have you talked about anything specific......maybe involving us."

Gerard sat with a blank face for a good few seconds.

"Is it about that time we accidentally almost burned down the house?" Gerard said with a shrug while Frank let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously Frank what's wrong?" 

Well hinting towards it wasn't gonna work so he just had to straight out say it.

"Have you told Mikey about us...like in the bedroom?"

Gerard's eyes widened as if it was a surprise and he suddenly remembered that conversation.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well yeah, but like only cause it was funny." Gerard laughed. "I didn't give him details or anything I'm not that fucking weird."

"Shouldn't you have asked me first if I was okay with that?" Frank said as he kept this scowl that looked more like an angry pout on his face.

Gerard tilted his head as he looked at Frank for a second then walked his way over to him to grab him in his arms. It was a bit of an awkward position cause Frank had his arms crossed while Gerard wrapped his arms around him but that didn't stop him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't really think about it." Gerard mumbled into Frank's ear. 

Frank undid his arms and wrapped them around Gerard too as he accepted the apology. "It's fine."

He heard Gerard happily hum in his ear before pulling away.

"So I'm guessing he told Pete huh?" Gerard giggled, taking a hold of Frank's hand and slowly leading him towards the their room. Frank just blindly followed, not paying attention as he remembered Pete being stupid at the coffee shop.

"Yeah," He laughed. "That's why he called me today, he was pretty fucking sure it had something to do with fucking elves."

"What?" Gerard laughed along, sitting on the bed and placing Frank into his lap.

Frank just sat comfortably as he continued with his story.

"Yeah he just kept going on all loud and shit, you know Pete." He chuckled, hands interlocked with Gerard's as he faced him on the bed. He hadn't even noticed that he was straddling him at this point, but he looked down at Gerard to see this knowing smirk.

"Well did you tell him?" Gerard asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Frank just scoffed with a smile.

"Why not?" Gerard asked again just as quietly, his hands now trailing down Frank's sides, his grip now tight on Frank's hips.

Frank felt himself at a loss of words very quickly after that. Gerard kept his grip tight on his hips, slipping a bit underneath his shirt and tracing the memorized lines of his tattoos.

"C-cause...cause..."

Gerard smiled at Frank's inability to speak as he slowly drew his hands into the front of his pants. Slowly making their way into the waistband of Frank's boxers.

"Cause you didn't want him to know how much of a little slut you are for me?" Gerard whispered when he brought himself up to Frank's ear.

Frank gasped and could feel when Gerard smirked next to him.

"Only I get to know about how much of a slut you can be, isn't that right Frankie?" Gerard said, his voice coming out sweet yet intimidating at the same time. He had pulled away to get a good look at Frank's face for an answer. 

"Y-yes Sir." Frank nodded obediently. 

"That's right." Gerard hummed. "And you're gonna show me just how much of a whore you can be for me and I'll make sure to mark you all up so you'll have your answer next time Pete sees you."

"Yes Sir." Frank nodded, eyes dazed. The way Gerard was looking at him was so fucking hot, like he wanted to tear him apart in the best way possible. He felt Gerard's hands fully undo Frank's pants. 

"Can I kiss you, please Sir?" 

His voice came out so desperate but he couldn't help it. Gerard smiled at Frank's pathetic tone and brought himself only cenitmeters away from Frank's lips. Gerard could feel Frank's shaky breaths against him as he brought his hand up to brush the stray hairs on Frank's face away.

"Aw baby." He whispered, smile hinting on his lips as he earned a small whine from Frank. "You gotta earn that." 

Gerard's eyes lit up at the look of desperation on Frank's face. It was just a kiss but for Frank it suddenly became the most important thing in the world. 

"What do would you like me to do sir?" He whispered out, knowing his voice already sounded wrecked. 

"Let's get out of these clothes and see what you can come with." Gerard said as he pulled his own shirt off while Frank did the same, just a bit more frantically. Once they were both stripped down to only their underwear Frank had took special notice to the tent in Gerard's boxers and couldn't look away. His first instinct was to kiss Gerard but was quickly turned away.

"Mmm-mmm." Gerard hummed and shook his head. "Remember what I told you. Earn it."

Frank let out a quick sigh of disappointment before quickly pulling off his underwear and then going to loop his fingers around the waistband of Gerard's boxers. He stayed the for a few seconds, looking very deep in thought before bringing his face up close to Gerard's.

"Wanna ride you, please sir?" Frank asked, his voice coming out low and scratchy. 

He felt a quick tighten of the grip on his hips when he said that and took that as approval

"Fuck, yeah ride me baby." Gerard groaned out as he watched Frank take him out of his boxers and started stroking slowly.

"Stop teasing or I'll make sure you wont cum for the rest of the month." Gerard threatened. 

Frank immediately stopped his hands with a quiet scared noise and felt his dick throb at Gerard's words.

"You need prep?" Gerard asked quietly watching Frank straddled on his hips.

"N-no sir." Frank felt a blush rise on his face. 

Before Gerard was able to go off on how he didn't want to hurt him, Frank spoke up, his face flushed as he did.

"I might have done it in the shower this morning." Frank let out shyly. "I didn't want to wake you up I'm sorry." 

He really did not have to mental capacity to go through a punishment at the moment as he was so close to getting what he wanted.

Gerard looked back his him with dark eyes and the next thing Frank knew what that Gerard's lips were attached to his neck sucking perfectly on that one spot that caused him to choke out a moan.

 _"So fucking hot Frankie, so bad."_ Gerard moaned as he nipped and kissed the tattoos scattered around Frank's throat, keeping his promise.

"Gee, please-"

"Good boy just for me, My Frankie's gonna ride me _aren't you baby?"_ Gerard said, hands raking through Frank's hair as he grabbed a hold of him, nodding his head as a way of encouragement. 

"God fuck, yes sir please let me _please."_ Frank nodded along, his head spinning.

"Earn it Frankie." Gerard moaned quietly as he watched Frank get himself ready as he took a hold of Gerard's dick and guided it to his entrance. They both shivered at the initial contact as Frank slowly lowered himself of Gerard's cock.

Frank let out a strangled moan as he felt Gerard bottom out. Gerard watched as Frank sat on his cock, eyes heavy lidded as he looked longingly at Gerard as he adjusted, wanting just a small kiss at the moment. It drove him crazy that he couldn't have that just yet but he knew what to do to get it.

"You feel so good." Frank moaned out and panted when he started moving his hips, rocking on Gerard's hips. "Fucking want it all the time."

Gerard groaned at Frank's words and kept a tight grip that was sure to leave bruises on the boy's hips once he started slowly bouncing on his dick. He wanted to just flip him over and fuck Frank into the mattress already but knew that he was having Frank work on a goal here.

"That's it." Gerard groaned out when Frank had seemed to have found the perfect rhythm, his face twisted up into a look of desperation as he tried to find his spot, unable to hit it at just the right spot.

"Sir I-fuck _fuck_ please?" Frank whimpered out.

"Please what?" Gerard asked, his voice wrecked, keeping his hips still as Frank eagerly rode him, whimpering small _"fucks"_ as he did, leaving him unable to give Gerard a real answer.

It wasn't until he felt Gerard hold him extra tight and slam his hips up into him that he finally felt it. 

_"God fuck_ again again please sir- _ah!"_ Frank practically sobbed out when Gerard fucked up into him once more hitting his spot just right. He bounced quickly as he rode Gerard, trying anything to feel that again and to be able to just fucking kiss him. 

"Fucking earn it." Gerard growled out as he a continuously fucked him into Frank causing him to let out uncontrollable loud moans and curses.

"Yes, yes! Please don't stop, fucking _fuck me!"_ Frank almost yelled out. His legs were getting tired and he was close to not even being able to hold himself up as Gerard kept fucking him while he was trying so hard to stay stable.

 _"Fuck, fuck please..."_ Frank was basically clinging on as he slurred out. "Sir I-i'm so close please-"

Frank's pleads were interrupted as he was pulled down and Gerard's lips were interlocked with his. It was so quick that the only thing Frank was able to process was the fact that his brain short circuted as he came his fucking brains out.

It can barely even count as a kiss as it contained Frank moaning out sobs against Gerard's mouth as he came in between them. Once he had somewhat came down he was able to to lazily kiss back as Gerard continued fucking him, speeding up the pace before squeezing Frank's hips as he came with Frank still wrapped around him.

They ended up laid up tangled with each other, both tired and relaxed as they enjoyed the afterglow. 

"Well that was nice." Gerard smiled when he got Frank to laugh.

"I was trying to be mad at you asshole." Frank smiled before laying his head on Gerard's chest as he looked up at him, a smile seemingly permanently stuck on his face.

"Oh yeah, I am actually sorry about that by the way." Gerard assured.

Frank let out a snort. "Don't worry about it. Just try not to say anything else until I have some dirt on Pete."

"Is that what it was all about?"Gerard's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah basically." 

"Oh, well then do you know about Pete's pee thing?"

"HIS WHAT?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
